Historia
Prehistoria 450 000 - 200 000 p.n.e. - okres panowania smoków i istot im podobnych, zakończony, według nielicznych, zachowanych legend deszczem z niebios. 97 000 p.n.e. - najstarsze zabytki kultury materialnej na obszarze Kapsamutu należące do niezidentyfikowanego gatunku (datowane metodą oktaryny-14). Brak pochodzących z tego okresu zachowanych szczątków jest podstawąspekulacj na temat cywilizacji szlamowców. 50 000 p.n.e. - pierwsi ludzcy osadnicy; początek kultury pucharów stożkowatych oraz kultury mastab-L 45 000 p.n.e. - pierwsze ślady osadnictwa elfów, pierwsze miasta; ośrodki elfickie znikająz zapisu 7 000 lat później. 12 000 p.n.e - początek konsolidacji plemion na obszarza Kapsamutu we wczesne sruktury państwowe. Powstanie pisma piktograficznego A i stopniowe przekształcenie się go w kuniformy. Historia Miasta-państwa Kalmerów Akadia i Leim Ciemne Wieki Dominacji Upadek Dominacji uznaje się za początek wymierania wszelkich istot piekielnych, potężnych nieumarłych, smoków, półbogów oraz istot przybyłych z niebios. Magia powoli słabnie, coraz więcej humanoidów wykazuje biegłość w rzucaniu słabych zaklęć i uroków. Imperium popada w długą i wyniszczającą wojnę domową. Na jego gruzach formują się nowe królestwa, rządzone przez ludzi biegłych w dyplomacji, polityce i sztuce wojennej. Okres Pięciu Królestw Inwazja Askuzów W roku 18 r. p.n.e. Srebrne Góry przekroczyła armia dalekowschodniego, elfickiego cesarstwa Askuzów. Niespodziewany atak całkowicie zaskoczył słabe, wyniszczone długotrwałą wojną królestwa. W ciągu pierwszego roku Askuzowie kontrolowali obszar 300.000 km², niemal całkowicie zajmując królestwo Ranz, wraz z twierdzami na Galduinie. Dopiero drugi rok inwazji przyniósł pierwsze spowolnienie natarcia, związane głównie ze zbytnim rozciągnięciem linii zaopatrzeniowych, jednak dopiero po czterech latach walk i utracie niemal 60% Sienaru udało się doprowadzić do zatrzymania frontu na całe pół roku. Już na początku inwazji rozpoczęto dramatyczne fortyfikowanie południa kontynentu. Do początku naszej ery zbudowano ponad czterysta twierdz. Pozwoliło to na ostateczne zatrzymanie przemarszu Askuzów na linii gór Øy, wzgórz Cyndryjskich i rzeki Regliny w 3 r. n.e. Początki Cesarstwa Inwazja szybko wymusiła wpierw siłową konsolidację (zajęcie Ranzu przez Cerię), następnie podpisanie zawieszeń broni i czterostronnego porozumienia na rzecz współpracy militarnej. Zainicjowało to również liczne przedsięwzięcia ekonomiczne i inżynieryjne, zmuszając do powołania w 10 r. p.n.e. do powstania wspólnego skarbca Przymierza. (...) Kongres Wielki Czterech Królestw uchwalił akt wieczystego zjednoczenia pod przewodnictwem Kessera Halvara, bohatera spod Lirji. Ustanowiono w tym dniu także początek nowej rachuby czasu, by podkreślić niezwykłą dostojność aktu. Załamanie natarcia i wojna z Kanju Wiosną 4 r. n.e., zmęczeni przedłużającą się i wysoce kosztowną kampanią Askuzowie pod wodzą Gilmannala Felanfina wzniecili bunt w sercu własnego Cesarstwa, zaczynając go od skrytobójczego zamachu na samego Cesarza-słońce Si Haon. Do bratobójczych walk doszło także wśród sił ekspedycyjnych, które głównodowodzący natarciem, Hsen Aoping, opanował dopiero późną jesienią, zmuszony do licznych koncesji wobec generałów - dotychczasowa struktura militarna została przekształcona w quasifeudalną juntę a ziemia została rozdzielona pośród dowódców. Było to de facto oderwanie wojsk stacjonujących w Sienarze od administracji cesarskiej. Złoty Wiek W roku 74 Gilmannal Felanfin pokonał wojska cesarskie na Kruczym Polu i koronował się na Cesarza Ellen Halain, zrywając z nazwą i tradycją cesarstwa Askuzów. Siły Aopinga, pozostające w Kepsamucie, zostały uznane za reakcjonistyczny pomiot starego systemu i zdrajców sprawy elfickiej. Zerwana została jakakolwiek współpraca między siłami elfów stacjonującymi na południe Gór Srebrnych a ich ojczyzną. Pozbawieni wsparcia logistycznego stali się łatwym łupem dla wojsk cesarskich. Kryzys IV wieku Sześciu Złych Cesarzy Inwazja Hettynów Od początku V w. rozpoczęły się stopniowe osiedlenia ludów przybyłych z zachodu, głównie Lerii, związane z postępującym oziębieniem się klimatu i obniżeniem wydajności tamtejszego rolnictwa. Od początku przybysze traktowani byli nieufnie, napięcia zaostrzyły się w latach 50tych, gdy migracje nabrały charakteru masowego. W roku 462 niemal na całym kontynencie wystąpiła dramatyczna susza, o sprowadzenie której oskarżano przybyszy. 12 rujenia, podburzeni przez lokalnego kapłana Welesa, mieszkańcy okolicznych wsi dokonali rzezi Lidkopnig, osady przybyszy. Wieść o tym szybko dotarła do Lejwika, wodza Hettynów, przekraczających wówczas góry Thang. Powstanie współczesnych królestw Restauracja Cesarstwa W roku 738 na tron Cesarstwa Lyrijskieg wstąpił trzydziestoletni wówczas Galdin III. Zapoczątkował on szerokie reformy.